Drag Me From The Edge
by ShiningStar324
Summary: Recent events leave Damon scattered and broken. When a terrible event occurs, Damon gives up on everything and is left completely destroyed. Right when he thinks everything is over, a certain vampire named Klaus jumps into his life. As enemies turn into friends, and some feelings and stirred, can the two mend each other, or will they destroy each other? KLAMON!
1. New Story

_Hello everyone! I am starting a new story! It's a story about Klaus and Damon. I just can't get enough of these two. I will be publishing and updating a lot this week and I hope you guys read them and leave a review to let me know what you guys would like to read. I will do a lot of Delijah, Klamon, Bamon, and more one-shots and I will try to update more often. I am going to put this story together, this idea just popped in my mind and I couldn't help but write it down. I appreciate all of you reviews and I appreciate that you read and like my stories. I cannot wait to get started on these stories. I am so excited. The one-shots are going to be not only my ideas but yours as well. If you have any ideas for any of these ships even Denzo, Defan, Dalaric, I am all ears. Just review what you would like to read and I will write about it. I will make a separate book for any of the ships you would like to read one-shots or even full stories about. Please stand by and relax as I publish these stories, most of these stories will be published and updated by the end of this week. Thank you all! Anyways... This story is still scattered. I have to put it together and until I do that, here are some little scenes from the book to give you an idea of what you will be waiting for!_

* * *

Damon ran through the woods as fast as he can as he looked over his shoulder. He held onto his stomach that was bleeding from what Derek had done. Damon furiously wiped his tears as he tried to get rid of the things his boyfriend, the guy he used to love, did to him. He ran until his feet gave out and collapsed onto the ground. With a heavy sigh he studied his wounds. He fought to keep his eyes opened. He blinked away the tears that were making his eyesight blurry.

What has his life become?

What has he become?

* * *

Damon picked himself up and stumbled, trying to get far far away from Derek. He knew him and his friends would be looking for him. He felt someone touch his shoulder and gasped as he fell to the ground. A strangled sob made it's way as he saw the person standing next to him.

Klaus.

He looked at Damon with curiosity. He has always seen the elder Salvatore with a strong exterior. He had seen him as a fearless vampire. A person who would never give up. But looking at him now, so broken and scared, he couldn't help but wonder who had caused him such pain. Klaus narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. "I think you might need a hand." Klaus said smirking. Damon looked at him confused. He looked at his hand as if it was going to shock him if he touched it. Klaus raised as eyebrow. Damon reluctantly took his hand. The feeling of warmth spread through him and not knowing why, Damon let out a relaxed sigh.

* * *

 _That's it for now. Don't forget to review. Remember any ideas at all, anything you want to read, a one-shot, a story, anything with my other stories, or this story, write it in the review and I will try my best to write it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!_


	2. Prologue

There are two types of people in the world. There are people who take love for granted, and than there are others who don't even know what the word means.

Love. The big four lettered word used almost everyday by almost everyone. Many people don't seems to understand the importance of the word, but they use it for every little thing without even thinking twice about it. And than there are the remaining. The people who crave to hear the word. The ones who dedicate their life to the important people in their life but never get anything but pain in return. The word love is foreign to them, but pain in stuck to them like glue. They search for someone, anyone to show them the littlest affection, and care. They search for a person who will utter the word even just one time, but most of the time, the search for that special person who makes you feel happy, who satisfies your hunger, and cravings for love, is never found. The search turns out to be a fail, because lets be real, life isn't a fairy tale, in fact it's the complete opposite. It it were a fairy tale, Damon Salvatore would not be a vampire, he would be happy, and the words I love you would actually exist in his life.

The gentle touches, the passionate kisses, the exchange of I love you's would be a part of his life, and not just a wish that never gets completed. Damon Salvatore was pretty sure he was living a nightmare, only his nightmare was the person that he once loved, the person that once gave him passionate kisses, told him he loved him, and made him feel special. The person who also gave him pain, and bruises, and scars that Damon just can't seem to get rid of.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't escape reality. The reality that seemed to have become one horrifying nightmare, and no one can save him from this.

No one.

It always began the same way. The same dream. The same person.

 _"Damon!" The voice roared._

The same voice he used to love to hear, has now became the the one he would do anything to run away from.

 _"Get in here!" Damon stumbled in front of him. "You tried to run away." His voice was calm. It scared Damon. "You tried to run away from me!" He yelled now. "You think you can just leave!" He smashed a chair into the wall and Damon gasped and gulped. His hands shaking. "Derek stop it!" Damon said quietly. Derek sped in front of Damon, grabbing him by the arm in a painfully tight grip, making Damon whimper. He shook Damon, and put a finger under his chin making him look up. "You are mine Damon. I suggest you get that in your head." Damon nodded as his eyes blurred with tears. Derek held on to his arm._

 _"Damon..." Damon looked behind him. "Stefan!"_

 _"Damon..." Damon tried to wiggle his arm out of Derek's hold. "Stefan! Brother! Help me!" Stefan laughed. "You don't deserve my help." Damon shook his head. "No! No! Stef! Please don't leave me! I am sorry! I am so so sorry!" Damon sobbed but once again it was too late because Stefan was gone._

With a gasp, Damon woke up. Looking around he realized that he had just woken from a nightmare, and stepped into yet another one. He looked around the empty room and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"You'll be okay Damon. You always are."

* * *

Okay, so I got more review than I expected and I was thrilled. Thank you guys for all the love! I have decided to finally publish more chapters in this story thanks to my obsession with Ian Somerhalder and Damon Salvatore. I mean let's be real here, who isn't obsessed with them? Anyways, this is the prologue which I thought was necessary in this story, it basically tells us about the life Damon has been living and this is basically shown in a nightmare that he was having. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will update pretty soon. Oh and don't forget to check out my latest Bonnie/Damon story and my other Klaus/Damon stories. Thank you guys for the love and don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 1

**Drag Me From The Edge**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

The rays of the sun hit him as soon as he opened his eyes. Damon flinched and squirmed slowly as he moved his narrowed eyes out of the suns dreadful light. He looked around the room and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He looked at the man laying next to him and swallowed the lump in his throat. The familiar burning sensation behind his eyes returning. How pathetic has he become. He had just gotten out of bed and he was already crying.

Damon stared down at the man he used to love, the man he used to feel safe around, and than his eyes traveled to the scars scattered all over his body, covering his pale skin. Ugly, disgusting marks and bruises were the only thing present and after 6 years of nothing but abuse and mental and physical torture, Damon was beginning to think he deserved them.

All the things he had done to his brother, to all his victims who died in his hands, to Elena...to Ric. He slowly moved his hands around his scars. The scars caused by the man he used to love. Now, all Damon felt for Derek Avery was hate,anger,and fear. The feeling of dread returned when he thought about Derek and his past. The past he tried so hard to forget, but the past that would follow his around like his own personal reminder of what a terrible person he really is, and how everything bad that ever happens is his fault, and last but not least, everything he touched, everything he loves or tries to love eventually get destroyed. Damon shook his head trying to get rid of the same depressing thoughts that he thought of everyday. He stretched out his shaky hand and clutched the white sheets shoving them off of his body. Slowly putting his feet on the cold wooden floor, Damon quietly walked towards the bathroom, occasionally glancing at Derek to see if he is awake or not.

Damon quickly closed the door of the bathroom and leaned against it. The simple gesture causing pain to shoot up through his back, he bit his lip to stifle a groan of pain. He slowly raised his hand to reach for his shirt and stripped out of his clothes throwing them aside as he stumbled into the tub. He turned on the tap and mixed water before starting the shower. As the cold water met his body, Damon shivered and bathed his skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered his body. He let his hands fall to the side and closed his eyes, feeling the water touch his skin delicately, gently. The only touch he never got. Damon backed towards the wall and let himself fall back. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes, swallowing the lump that once again formed in his throat as memories came back to him.

When he left Mystic falls 10 years ago, when he met Derek for the first time, when Derek said he loves him, when they went on a date, when Derek hit him for the first time, when Derek hit him again, when Derek didn't stop, when Damon met Alaric again, when...when Alaric died, when Alaric was killed. The worst years of his life, when his whole life shattered in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. He regrets leaving Mystic Falls, he regrets fighting with his brother, he regrets kissing his brothers girlfriend and all he wants to do now is give Stefan one phone call and tell him how sorry he is. But he can't that, he can't bring Stefan into the hell he is living in, Stefan deserves happiness.

Damon squeezed his eyes shut as memories from last night came back to him, fresh wounds hurt the most, but old wounds that are reopened over and over again don't hurt any less. Damon covered his mouth to stop the sob from erupting, and ended up coming out as a strangled whimper. Damon let out a shaky breath as tears slid down his pale cheeks, the black circles underneath his eyes showing how tired he is, and the bruised cheek hurting as Damon furiously wiped his tears away. Damon exhaled loudly as he tried to control his tears but gave up just like he did everyday and simply stared at the wall as the water continued to pour on his body. He growled lowly at the weak person he has become, and shut his now red and puffy eyes to stop crying. He gritted his teeth and wiped away the remains of any tears from his face and got up, turning off the shower and standing in front of the mirror with a death grip on the sink, he narrowed his eyes and stared at his reflection.

"No more crying Damon." He whispered before putting on his clothes, not bothering to wipe his wet body with a towel. "You will get out of here." He reassured himself, which felt like a complete lie to his own ears. Damon turned towards the door and gripped the door knob. Time to face the reality.

Stepping inside the room, Damon felt his heart stop when he saw Derek open his eyes. His green orbs that used to hold love were dark.

"You are awake." Derek's rough voice cut through the room. Damon nodded and fiddled around in the room, avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"Damon, I am talking to you." Derek's voice got louder.

Damon stepped closer to the bed and gasped when he felt himself being pulled. He landed on top of Derek. Damon twisted his wrists but Derek just tightened his hold on his wrists.

"Are you avoiding me?" Derek whispered lowly sending shivers down Damon's spine.

"No." Damon replied proud that he didn't show fear.

"You know I love you Damon." Derek whispered against Damon's lips, running a finger across the cut on his face. Derek turned Damon around and pressed him on the bed. He smiled and leaned down but Damon used all the strength he could muster and pushed Derek away. "I am not in the mood Derek." Damon said calmly surprised that his voice didn't shake. He tool a slow step back as he saw Derek's eyes turn black, he watched as veins formed underneath his eyes. Damon swallowed thickly and looked towards his feet. Derek got off the bed and rushed over to Damon, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him into the wall.

Damon whimpered when his head hit the wall and struggled against Derek's hold. "Since when do you think you can give orders around here? What I say goes and when I say I want you to do something, you do it!" Derek growls. "Understand?" Derek hissed.

Damon nodded, chocking on a sob. "Good. Than kiss me." Derek whispers.

One hand gripping Damon's hair in a tight hold and another around his waist, holding him tightly, painfully as if to send the message that Damon was weak, that he had no power. Damon pushed away and Derek growled.

"Do you know wheat happened the last time you disrespected my wishes Damon?" Derek whispered dangerously. "People died. People died and it was your fault." Damon sobbed as tears streamed down is bruised face. "If you don't listen to me Damon, I will start killing more people that you love." Derek stroked Damon's cheek. "Starting with your brother, and that doppelganger of yours." Damon nodded.

"I am sorry." Damon whispered brokenly.

"It's okay baby." Derek whispered. "You don't want to get me mad, you know what happens when I get mad. You remember what happened to you friend right. Alaric.." Damon's face turned red. Memories coming back to him. Damon's expression crumbled. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like a uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another once again down his face. He hit his head to the wall and tried to scream but Derek's lips against his own silenced him. The muffled sobs wracked his body as Derek kissed him roughly. It wasn't a good kiss. It was full of dominance, full of Derek showing him who had the power around here, and that once again he had won. It was painful. Damon didn't kiss him back and he could feel Derek getting angry.

He felt as his body started to shake and Derek's grip against his body started to tighten painfully. In less that a second Derek was pulling on Damon's hair which made Damon scream in pain.

Derek let his fangs extend and he bit into Damon's neck. Damon felt his blood being sucked and his body becoming weak. He whimpered at the pain in his neck as Derek roughly ripped it open. Damon shivered, sweat beginning to form on his head. He struggled uselessly against Derek's strong grip and gave up eventually falling on the floor like a rag. Damon curled into himself to provide some warmth and let out sobs of fear, pain, and anger. Derek kicked him on the ribs with all the strength he had and sent Damon flying to the wall.

"Useless." Derek muttered before leaving the room. Damon lay on the floor, blood seeping beneath his skin, ribs fractured. He couldn't find the strength to get up, so he just lay on the floor, blue eyes staring at the ceiling with tears swimming in them, a blank look on his face.

* * *

"Master Damon!" Damon heard a familiar voice but it sounded muffled. Damon blinked and tried to clear his blurred vision. He felt hands on his waist and head and squirmed to get out of the hold but they held him tightly.

"Master Damon! Hold still. I am trying to help you." Damon sighed and finally focused on the voice, not sensing danger he let himself relax.

"Master, here." The scent of blood hit Damon and his fangs extended, and veins formed underneath his eyes. He leaned towards the blood and winced as pain hit his body. He sunk his fangs into the blood bag and messily drank it all. Finally opening his eyes he leaned against the soft body.

"Thanks Henry." Damon whispered to the vampire servant.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I am alright. Dan't worry about it." Damon said weakly as he got up. Henry supported him.

"No you are not. I wish I can stop this." Henry rambled on.

"Henry. There is nothing you can do." Damon put his hand on Henry's shoulder and Henry guided him to the bed.

"You can't keep doing this Master Damon." Damon sighed as he leaned against the bed.

"I told you not to call me master. Just Damon is fine." Damon said trying to change the topic. Henry didn't push any further and helped Damon change his clothes. "Yeah well last time you said that it didn't end well for either of us." Henry responded quietly as he fixed Damon's shirt collar. Damon watched as Henry buttoned his shirt feeling useless and weak for the thousandth time in one day.

"Why don't you leave Henry? Don't you want to go see your girl?" Damon asked wondering why Henry stuck around. Henry sighed and stopped fixing Damon's shirt. Eyes holding longing.

"You bet I do, but Master Derek promised me protection if I work for him, and I just want to see my girl alive." Damon nodded in understanding. "What about you Damon? Why don't you leave?" Damon sighed and stared at Derek with sad eyes. "You don't have to tell me." Henry turned around.

"You are the only one I can have a conversation with without fear Henry." Damon said rolling his eyes playfully. "You want to know why I didn't leave?" Damon said with a sigh. "It's because I am too weak. It's because no mater how much I try, I will never escape this nightmare." Damon said as he looked down at his feet.

"You are anything but weak Damon. You are one of the strongest I have seen, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't give up. Not now." Damon smiled slightly.

"Thanks Henry." Damon played with his fingers as the two sat in silence. "I want to escape. will you help me escape." Damon said with wide eyes. Henry looked shocked but got up and closed the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Henry asked in a hushed voice.

"It's the only idea." Damon whispered back. Derek nodded. Henry put his hand on Damon's to stop his nervous jitters.

"I promise Damon, I will get you out of here." Damon smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Henry. I just hope it won't end like last time." Damon whispered. Henry swallowed. "What happened last time Damon?" Damon looked up at Henry with emotionless eyes.

"My best friend was killed."

* * *

"Alright Salvatore! I am going to count till 10 and if that doppelganger is not in front of me I will burn down your house!" Klaus growled.

"1! 2! 3!" Klaus began counting. A lighter and gasoline in his hands. The door to the boarding house opened and Klaus smirked in victory. The younger Salvatore stepped outside and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see my doppelganger." Klaus yelled.

"I am here to make a deal." Stefan said calmly.

"You do not get to make any deals! I will make the deals! I need vampire Elena outside so I can take her and rip her heart out of her body and use it in my ritual. She is a vampire now and quite useful for me." Klaus finished with a smirk. Stefan growled. "I was quite surprised myself. The key to making vampire and witch hybrids is a vampire doppelganger, a human doppelganger, and a witchy doppelganger." Klaus finished and Stefan stared at him shocked. Klaus chuckled and stepped inside the boarding house.

"Did I forgot to mention that your brother invited me inside last time he was here." Klaus stated smugly. Stefan stared at him shocked.

"Speaking of the elder Salvatore, where is he?" Klaus smirked. Stefan glared a Klaus, keeping his mouth closed. Klaus pulled his arm roughly.

"Where is your brother?" Klaus compelled him.

"He's dead."

* * *

Okay so the first chapter is done. It will get longer and more interesting as the story goes on and thank you for all the reviews and all. I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and thanks for reading! You guys are the best and I promise I will update the rest of my stories soon. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 2

**Drag Me from The Edge**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 **I know it's been a long time since I update this, but people seem to enjoy it and many people reviewed which inspired me to write more. As promised, I finished this chapter. The flashbacks and everything in this story are sometimes in order, sometimes they are just memories, and may seem a bit confusing, but I promise they will make sense as we move forward. As usual flashback are is** _Italic._ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _His feet pounded the grass in the woods, as he ran as fast as his feet can take him. He looked around furiously, looking for anything he can get._

 _He needed blood, but the only thing he could see were trees. Miles and miles of never ending trees. After running for what seemed like forever, Damon slowed his pace, breathing heavily, he walked like his limbs didn't belong to him, each step causing pain to course through his body._

 _Damon finally stopped walking, his head spinning, dots covering his eyes as he tries to get his body to work with him. Damon finally stopped walking, thinking about turning back and giving up. He bent forward, and rest his hands on his legs, collecting his breath and thoughts._

 _The mental debate about whether he should return or keep going was intense and suddenly, Damon realized how he can get out of this, a person who can help him through this. He can't go to Stefan… No, he can't go to him after everything that happened. But he can go to Alaric. Alaric would always help him. Damon's breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body, he waited as hope rose inside him and his breathing returned to normal._

 _"_ _Are you okay sir?"_

 _Damon blinked. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as the strong light from the sun hit him. He shielded his eyes with a raise of his arm and straightened his body. He stumbled as he looked around. He was outside the woods._

 _He was finally free. He swallowed as his hunger built up. He turned to the guy in front of him. He shook his head, the hunger getting the best of him._

 _"I'm not fine." Damon whispered. "But you can make me a little better." Damon swallowed thickly. With a blink of an eye, Damon launched himself on the guy in front of him, draining every last drop of blood from the human and tossing him aside._

* * *

Damon rubbed his sore arms as he got up from the bed and shook away the memory of when he tried to escape. He had almost thought he had made it out, but life had other plans.

Damon groaned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where servants ran around, trying to get everything in order.

"What is going on?" Damon mumbled. Some of the servants stopped working and looked at him.

"Master Derek has a party planned tonight. He has told us to get everything prepared."

"Oh." Damon mumbled as his hands shook slightly with fear.

Damon spotted Henry who made his way to Damon and guided him up to his room.

"You need to leave." Henry replied.

Damon shook his head.

"Do you remember what happened last time Damon? Do you?" Henry hissed making Damon flinch. Henry's eyes softened and he sighed. "Sorry." He sat next to Damon on the bed.

"Damon, these vampires are just like Derek. You cannot take anymore trauma." Henry explained.

"I know that! Don't you think I know that!" Damon exclaimed. "Henry, he threatened my friends!" Damon yelled but his voice cracked at the end. Henry looked at Damon sympathetically.

"These vampires who come to Derek's party, they are worse than him." Damon everted his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Henry looked confused.

"How many parties did Derek have Damon?" Henry asked confused. Damon hesitated. "4" Damon answered quietly.

"Henry you have only seen one. I know what I am getting into." Damon whispered. Henry held Damon's hand, caressing in softly. Damon flinched and pulled his hand away. Henry smiled softly.

"What happened in those parties Damon?" Henry asked softly.

"I- I was raped."

* * *

"What do you mean he is dead?" Klaus asked Stefan.

Stefan sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he thought about his brother.

"Damon was killed." Stefan whispered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes but gestured for Stefan to go on. "Damon fell in love with a vampire. His name was Derek. None of us approved of their relationship. Derek was dangerous. Damon sacrificed everything for him. His family, friendship, everything." Stefan whispered.

"One day after a few years, Damon came back, he looked terrible. I asked him if everything was alright but he didn't say anything. He was like in trauma. He kept whispering the same thing over and over again. He kept saying "He's dead." When I finally asked him a couple days later, he told me that Alaric died. That's it. That's all he told me. He also he told me that it was his fault, that he killed Ric. I got furious. I punched him but he never fought back. Not once. He just flinched. As if he thought that he deserved it. Like he just gave up on everything. I was in too much of a rage so I kicked him out. He was practically begging me to let him in, but I refused to do it"

Stefan furiously wiped his tears away and Klaus narrowed his eyes, hiding all emotion from his face, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the eldest Salvatore. He was so strong. What might have happened to him that would make him so weak?

"Then Derek came to town and he was furious. I don't know why. He punched Damon, who was waiting for me all night to open the door. I ran outside from the boarding house, but I was too late. Derek staked Damon and before I could blink he was gone, along with Damon's body." Stefan swallowed as he finished the story.

Klaus sighed and poured himself another drink. Stefan wiped his tears rapidly and Klaus waited as Stefan collected himself.

"So where are the others?" Klaus asked casually.

"Bonnie and Enzo never spoke to me again. They blamed me for Damon's death." Stefan whispered.

"As they should." Klaus announced with a smirk, resulting Stefan to glare at him.

"What? If you hadn't been so stupid, your brother would still be alive." Klaus replied making Stefan feel guilty. Stefan ignored him and continued. "Elena and Caroline still live in Mystic Falls."

Klaus chuckled. "And where may the lovely Elena be at this time?"

Stefan clenched his jaw. "I am not going to tell you."

Klaus slammed him against the wall. "It's a pity that you always choose the hard way." Klaus shook his head mockingly. "Where is Elena Gilbert." He compelled him.

"She's living in the house near Mystic Grill."

Klaus smiled. "Fantastic! Now was that too hard?" He walked towards the door, glancing one last time at Stefan. He shook his head. He really was stupid, that one. How can one make such a stupid mistake? Damon Salvatore may be many things, but he was an amazing brother, no matter how many times he tries to kill his brother, at the end of the day, he would have died to protect his little brother.

Who would have known that the one person he trusted the most, would be part of the reason he died. Klaus shook his head once again, walking towards Mystic Grill.

* * *

Damon winced as he changed into a tux, making sure to cover the bruises that marked his neck. He swallowed as he looked himself over in the mirror and straightened out his tie. A knock on the door startled him.

"Damon. Are you ready?"

Damon sighed.

"Henry. It's just you."

Henry smiled softly. "Yes. Damon, the party will be starting in an hour." Damon nodded.

Henry went to the closet, taking out a bag. He started filling it with clothes. Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Henry…" Damon whispered. Henry looked up.

"You wanted to escape right?" Henry whispered quietly.

Damon opened his mouth but Henry cut him off with a sharp shake of the head.

"Leave Damon. Tonight. Before the party starts." With that Henry left the room, leaving a frightened Damon behind.

* * *

 _Damon knocked on the door and waited for his best friend to answer. The door opened to a shocked Alaric and Damon almost sobbed in Relief._

 _"Ric." He whispered._

 _Alaric stood in front of him, eyes wide. "Damon. Oh my god! What happened to you?"_

 _Alaric gently held Damon's arm who flinched back but let his friend lead him inside. Alaric lead Damon to the couch. Gently putting him down. He didn't ask any questions. He brought a bag of blood from the refrigerator and gave it to Damon who accepted it with a shaky hand. Alaric sat next to Damon, not sure what to do. He ran a hand through Damon's hair and Damon seemed to calm._

 _"Damon. What's wrong?" Alaric asked. Damon looked up from his blood bag. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a second._

 _"I- I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to put you in danger, but I just couldn't take it anymore." Damon's voice shook as he spoke._

 _"No. No, it's alright Damon. You did the right thing. What's wrong?"_

 _Damon let of a shaky breath. "Alaric, it's Derek."_

 _Alaric let out a low growl. "What did he do?" Alaric yelled but Damon shrunk back. Alaric's expression softened. "Please tell me what he did Damon."_

 _After a minute of silence, Damon spoke again. "He was hitting me for a while now, but yesterday…he had a party." Damon stopped and wiped the tear that escaped._

 _Alaric watched him closely. He couldn't believe his friend, the guy he had feelings for, the sarcastic Damon was sitting in front of him weak, vulnerable, and broken._

 _Damon sighed. "Last night, he was mad, a bit drunk. Him and his friends were sitting around and they saw me." Damon mumbled softly. "Alaric…They raped me." Damon whispered letting out a sob._

 _Alaric felt tears prickle his eyes. He swallowed thickly and pulled Damon closer to him, putting his arms around the weak man, he pulled him closer. Damon seemed to stiffen, but let Alaric hold him. Alaric waited till Damon stopped crying and fell asleep._

 _"It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay." Alaric kissed the top of Damon's head, staring at the man who was now asleep with despair and love that had been hidden for years._

* * *

Klaus slammed open the door to Elena's house.

"Hello, love." He smiled as he spotted a frightened Elena stare toward him. He walked towards the door and stopped when he slammed into an invisible wall. He growled and slammed his fist into it. Elena smiled in victory.

"I guess you need to be invited in." She smiled.

"You are so silly. Thinking you can win. This is not over love. The fun has just begun." Klaus slammed the door and walked away from the house.

"What to do…" He whispered to himself. His thoughts drifted back to Damon. According to Stefan's story, Damon was staked and his body was never seen because Derek had taken it away. What if Stefan was wrong? What if Damon had never died, what if he is still alive? Klaus knew something wasn't right. He had been alive for thousands of years. It wasn't easy to fool him. He sped back to the boarding house.

If there was anyone who can help him with this doppelganger sacrifice problem, it would be Damon Salvatore. If he was alive, Klaus would find a way to get to him.

Damon Salvatore could be the key to all his problems.

* * *

 **Finally! I am actually happy about how this story is coming out. I don't think I say this enough, Thank you so much guys! Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, the follows, thank you for all the love. Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. I'll see you next time. Have a great day :)**


	5. This is not an update: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know I said I would update my books over the weekend but I became incredibly busy and I am so sorry. I will update them soon though. Until then I wanted to ask a question

For my new book I had some ideas, choose the one you want to read

\- Mpeg

-Damon is a boy in high school who is bullied and abused at home but his life gets better when a mysterious guy walks in

\- Damon Salvatore is a doctor and is interested a little too much in a heart disease patient

\- Damon was the reject in high school and in love with the popular guy who embarrassed him time after time but now he is back after years and he is a changed man

-Damon is a doctor at a rehab when a new and dangerous patient with a dark past comes in, he is interested

\- any other ideas, list them in the comments.

Now for the pairings: Which ones do you want to see:

-Damon and Klaus

-Damon and Elijah

-Damon and Kai

-Damon and Tyler

-Damon and Alaric

-Damon and Enzo

-Damon and Kol

-Damon and oc

-Damon and Bonnie

-any other character or idea

If you have any other questions or ideas I would've to hear them. I love u guys and please also tell me which book u want me to update first ( Giving Us A Try, Drowning In Sorrow, Drag Me From The Edge, or any of my others. If you haven't read any of them, go read them now.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U!


	6. Chapter 3

**Drag Me From The Edge**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I do not own TVD**

 **Sorry for the late update :(**

* * *

"Henry you can get in trouble." Damon whispered.

The bright light in the huge room seemed dull. Damon folded his trembling hands into fists as he stared at Henry with panic and concern.

"It's okay Damon. You're like my brother. Consider this a sacrifice from your older brother."

Damon shook his head and moved towards Henry.

"Damon why are you so stubborn! I said go! You will listen to what I tell you!" Damon's eyes widened at the sudden change in his mood, and moved back. Henry's own eyes widened and he took careful steps toward Damon, trying not to startle him any further.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you have to do this Damon." Henry said a little more calmly.

Damon nodded. "Thank you Henry." Damon whispered, putting his arms around Henry and hugging him.

"You are welcome little brother. Now go, and never come back." Henry kissed Damon on his head and turned around.

"Good luck in the future little brother." Henry said without turning to face Damon, but Damon could sense the smirk in his voice.

Damon watched as Henry walked away and swallowed before turning towards the window of his bedroom.

This was his chance.

He was finally going to escape.

* * *

Klaus walked to Gloria's bar, the vile with Stefan's blood that he had gotten after his unsuccessful meeting with Elena in hand. He leaned by the wall, waiting for Gloria to notice him. He smirked when her eyes landed on him and almost chuckled when her eyes widened, he can sense the witch's fear from where he was standing.

He watched as she tried to cover it up and bravely walked towards him.

"Klaus what are you doing in my bar?" She questioned. Nothing but confidence in her tone.

"Well, I have a task for you. You are the only witch I have known for over 100 years. I thought I can trust you." Klaus replied charmingly, seeming unfazed by her glare and unwelcome tone.

Gloria glared at him. "I will not help you. I am done with you and your family. I do not own you anything now."

Klaus grabbed her hand, slamming her against the wall. "I don't want to do something I will regret Gloria." Klaus growled lowly, a sick smile on his face.

"I don't want to do something I will regret myself Niklaus." Gloria glared at him before giving up.

"Fine. What do you need help with?" She asked, tone full of irritation.

"I need you to locate Damon Salvatore."

Gloria froze. "Damon Salvatore?"

Klaus raised as eyebrow, now curious. "Yeah. You know him?" Klaus asked as he sat down on the stools in front of him. "Yes I do. Damon Salvatore and I met in this very bar in the 40s." Gloria replied with a slight smile.

"We hit it off right there are then. He had a secret of his own, I had mine. We were both lonely, no one to talk to about our problems, no one to share our powers with. So we began to meet up and let me tell you, that man changed me." Gloria replied letting out a sigh.

"He made me strong, he made me realize what I can really do with all this power inside me." Gloria smiled softly. "And I showed him the power he can get, the power no other vampire has ever been able to use."

Klaus listened to her talk, surprisingly interested in the information he was being told.

"Then one day, he just left. Never came back. I went back to managing this bar and well, we never met again."

Klaus hummed before taking out the vile of Stefan's blood from his pocket.

"That was a lovely story. Now, let's get to the point shall we." Gloria rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I went to the younger Salvatore, Stefan and got his blood so I can track his brother. Now, Stefan thinks he is dead. I don't believe him. I need you to locate him." Klaus smiled mockingly.

Gloria nodded, knowing better then to ask question even though she desperately wanted answers.

"I'll do it. I need about 5 minutes."

* * *

 _Damon woke up to a loud bang and a smash. He ran to the room the sound was coming from and froze when he saw Derek holding Alaric by the neck. He gasped and ran towards them._

 _Derek looked at Damon, giving him a cold glare, making Damon shiver. Alaric looked at Damon with fear. But the fear wasn't for his own safety, it was for Damon's. Damon took careful steps toward Derek._

 _"Please leave him out of this. Alaric didn't do anything. Please." Damon whispered, extending his arms forward._

 _Derek smiled at him with fake sympathy. "You see, Damon this has everything to do with him. Maybe if you hadn't escaped, things wouldn't have gotten to this point."_

 _Damon swallowed. "I-I'll come with you, just leave him alone. Please." Damon begged softly._

 _Derek nodded. "Okay. I'll let him go."_

 _Damon sighed in relief and began to thank Derek but he plunged a stake from the nearby table into Alaric's stomach._

 _"NO!" Damon's loud scream echoed through the room as he ran to Alaric._

 _"He's human!" He yelled and bit into his wrist to feed Alaric his blood only to be pushed back by Derek._

 _"No! Derek please! Please don't do this! Damon tried to push past him but Derek wouldn't let go._

 _"No! Ric!" Tears streamed down his face as he watched his best friend die in front of him._

 _Alaric stared at Damon, his eyes not leaving Damon's._

 _"I love you Damo-"_

 _Damon heard before any sounds of struggle disappeared. Damon sobbed and fell to his knees. "No! Ric! Please don't leave me! Don't die on me...please don't die on me..." Damon stared at Alaric's unmoving body as his body shook with agony. Derek kneeled down next to him._

 _"This wouldn't have happened if you would have followed the rules. Damon wiped his tears, glaring at Derek before taking off._

 _His best friend was dead._

 _He wasn't going to give up now, not yet. With that he dashed to the boarding house._

* * *

Damon ran as fast as he can through the forest that separated him from the rest of the world. He could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest, he kept looking over his shoulder, hoping no one would follow him. Damon closed his eyes tight, the memory of the last time he ran away fresh in his mind.

The old wounds that never closed up, widening as he thought about his best friend's death, as he thought about the reason he was dead. Pressing the guilt down and clearing his mind, he decided to increase his speed. Panting as he jumped over large rocks and avoided trees. He looked up at the sky, dark and gloomy, with clouds covering every square inch of it, perfect description of what he was feeling.

Damon took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. Where was he going to go now? Who was going to be there for him? Damon swallowed thickly.

He had no one to go to. Once again, he was all alone. Damon chuckled bitterly. No shocker there. He slowed his pace. There was no use in running if he had nowhere to run, no one to run to. He was miserable with Derek, and he will still be miserable alone. No, he had to get away from Derek.

Damon nodded to himself, a silent agreement, and ran. He looked behind his back once again and spotted no one. He smiled to himself. He was going to make it this time. He was going to escape. Damon jumped over the incredibly large amount of rocks and closed his eyes once again, enjoying the feeling of freedom, enjoying the wind blowing his hair, but suddenly felt himself falling face first on the ground, his eyes snapped open.

"Shit!" He cursed silently, turning his body to see what rock or stick he tripped on. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of black boots on the ground. He swallowed, staring at the shoes with fear, too afraid to look up at the person standing in front of him.

Damon let out a shaky breath, the wind that was making him feel free, suddenly suffocating him, making him shiver.

He closed his eyes and suppressed a whimper, as he slowly moved his head up the person's body to see who the person was.

Blue eyes stared up with fearful eyes at the person standing in front of him, a smirk plastered on his devilish face. Damon swallowed thickly, not knowing what to expect from him.

"Hello Damon. It's great to see you once again."

* * *

 **Finally updated! I am sorry but I have so much planned for you guys and I think you guys will like it! I have been really busy with school and stressed and writing kind of helped me with the stress. I will be updating the other stories soon. I apologize for the late update once again. Don't forget to leave a review, vote, favorite, and all that stuff. Love ya! :)**


End file.
